


Meet The Bearded Lady

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or Why Scott Truman is No Longer Allowed To Answer The Phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Reading this story may result in a sacrifice to the Gods of the Spit Take.

Disclaimer: Reading this story may result in a sacrifice to the Gods of the Spit Take.

A/N When I don't sleep, I have very strange ideas...

* * *

Although climate control had been around in progressive stages for years, Corinth City was that largest semi-enclosed area that had ever been attempted. Of course, that meant that there were bugs that appeared and needed to be wrinkled out. For the past week, one particularly stubborn bug had showed up in the heat system, sending the dome into a scorching heat wave. Even Dr K was taking part in the debugging, leaving the Rangers to train themselves for the most part.

Today, the three brave defenders of Corinth City had sealed the doors of their base, rather infamously known as the Garage, and were engaged in a mission of greatest important, to keep cool with the minimal use of A/C. To accomplish this, the brave trio had broken out the perfect weapons and set about training, per Dr K's orders.

The weapons? Water guns and balloons; the targets? Two flags, one American, one Scottish. The yellow ranger was given the American flag, to defend against all comers and to wave in glory after capturing her enemy's flag. To the blue ranger went the Scottish flag, to have, hold and defend. The red ranger held no flag; his mission was to claim both flags for his use. Their battlefield was the Garage's main room, now devoid of most of the electrical parts that could be damaged, and the rest shrouded with plastic. Scattered through out the room, the three rangers plotted.

Scott was settled behind the scrap heap his blue ranger had sworn would be faster than his current car by a long shot. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, focusing instead on his target, the American flag that was not too far away. Before he could move, however, the sound of the videophone activating sent him sprinting for it. As he arrived by the screen, he answered it as he dropped down to guard against attack. "Thank you for calling Barnum and Bailey's Three Ring Extravaganza," he intoned, "this is the Bearded Lady how may I direct your call?"

"Scott?" A familiar, sharp voice had Scott jerking to attention without a second thought, it was Colonel Truman, and he was decidedly not amused.

"Oh, shit," Scott said, "Dad, I mean, Colonel Truman, sir. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Dr K," Colonel Truman replied.

"Just one moment," Scott said, he flipped the plastic back on a second screen and hastily typed a message to Dr K on the keyboard underneath. "He'll transfer you back, sir," Scott said, finally, drawing the plastic back over the second screen.

A horrific crash, coupled with a scream of pain, made Scott wince and kept his eyes focused on Colonel Truman, not wanting to turn around. "Oh Scott," Summer singsonged, "Flynn dented your car!" In a slightly softer voice, she added, "That'll teach him to try to use my underwear for 'Capture the Flag'."

Colonel Truman's eyebrow raised slightly before he vanished, transferred back to Dr K's control room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Yeah, I could totally see this...

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

The videophone chimed, and Scott gave it a dirty look. Then he turned towards the upper levels, where he knew Ziggy was, in his room doing something. "Hey, Ziggy!" He shouted.

The curly haired green ranger appeared moments later, "What?" Ziggy called down.

"I need you to do something, please," Scott called.

"What?"

"Come answer this phone," Scott said.

"Why, you're right there," Ziggy pointed out.

Scott thought back to the various ways he'd answered the phone over the first few months and grinned, "I'm not allowed to answer the phone anymore," he told Ziggy.


End file.
